Hide and Seek
by Enemone
Summary: She was the only one who could see into he and his brother's soul, into their very being. She was the seeker of their everlasting game of hide and seek. And as she entered their world more and more, they slowly started to creep out of their hiding place.
1. Chapter 1: Protective

Author's note: I don't own the Ouran High School Host Club, because if I did it would not be as half as good as it is.

This is my first story so it's a bit scratchy, but I hope you all like it (: If you see anything that I could do to make it better please let me know! I'll right another chapter if there are any people that enjoy it, because no one likes an unfinished story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Protective

Kaoru knew never to judge a person by their cover, not in the Ouran High School Host Club. They all looked their parts, of course. Their neatly pressed uniforms, their perfectly styled hair, and even their shining smiles. All of them played the part of a carefree, beautiful rich boy. But he knew that they all hid something beneath their roles.

It was like a lifelong game of hide and seek, without anyone looking for them.

He too, was one of the hidden ones. But he had someone to hide with, someone who knew him and who he knew in return.

They say that the eyes are windows to the soul. This is true, to some degree. But only when those windows are open, when those who are being looked at truly willing let you in. That is when you will see into their souls. But that was something that neither he, nor his twin Hikaru, were willing to let happen, no matter how stupid it was on their part. They had been in their own world for so long… That it seemed that no one would be able to see them as they were. Kaoru as Kaoru, and Hikaru as Hikaru.

Sometimes he would give anything to not have a twin, and then would give even more for him and Hikaru to be the only two in the world.

Then, just as Tamaki had appeared out of nowhere and changed their atmosphere, another person appeared. One who changed their world.

Haruhi.

She was their seeker in their everlasting game of hide and seek. She could see into their eyes, see straight into their souls, without barely any effort. And suddenly he found his pulse racing as he hid deeper in the shadows with his brother. The thought of being found, of the game ending, was the most terrifying thing he could think of. But at the same time, it was the most amazing and thrilling thing to happen in both of their lives. Could someone really see them? But it was obvious that yes, someone out there could see them. And soon, they both found themselves stepping out farther from their hiding spots.

* * *

Hikaru sat next his brother at the table, two girls goggling from the other side. The sun shown in through the windows, and was splashing light across every surface of the music room, lighting up everyone as they all talked and laughed. But something felt missing from the chatter of the room, and as he looked over the room with a quick sweep, he saw that Haruhi was missing from the room.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru called his attention back to the table. He pulled Hikaru into a loving embrace, making the girl across from them go wild. "Are you alright, my brother?" His voice was soft and caring, and even though they were putting on a show for the girls, he could see that Kaoru was truly worried about him.

Hikaru caressed his brother's face, making the girls squeal. "I'm wonderful, brother, while I'm with you." The girls looked like they were about to faint in their chairs. But he wouldn't be able to tell his brother now in front of the clients. His brother would question him again later when they were alone.

"Oh, Hika…" Kaoru was cut off by a large crash from across the room, ruining their moment. Everyone looked over to the back table, where the noise had interrupted everyone. Haruhi stood pinned up to the wall, as her client held her there, trying to place her lips on the brown eyed host.

Before anyone could think of proper way to approach the situation, Hikaru was out of his seat and running across the room. He peeled the girl of Haruhi and pushed her back, putting his body between the love sick client and her host. Suddenly he realized what he done, shocked by his actions. When had he become so protective over Haruhi?

"You should know better than to force someone into a situation they aren't comfortable with." Spoke Kyoya, drawing the curly haired girl's attention away from Haruhi and Hikaru. "If you cannot respect the hosts of the Host club, I will have to ask you to not come back." His voice was business like as ever, and his glasses gleamed in the sunlight as he talked.

"But he wants me! Haruhi wants me! And I want him!" She tried to lung around Hikaru but he quickly grabbed the girl and held her back. Haruhi jumped from behind him, eyes wide. Hikaru suddenly had the odd urge to comfort her, and also the urge to slap the girl struggling in his arms for ever making Haruhi uncomfortable.

Kyoya walked up behind the girl and took her from Hikaru, guiding her towards the door. Hikaru's eyes never left the girl as she was escorted out the door with Kyoya. As soon as the door to the music room shut, everyone jumped back into motion, talking and gasping about the event that just happened. Finally, Hikaru turned around to look at the large, brown eyed Haruhi, who stared up at him with surprise.

"Thank you, Hikaru." She said softly, automatically knowing which twin was standing in front of her. Both he and Kaoru were amazed at how she could always tell them apart with no trouble.

"You're welcome." He replied in the same tone. He suddenly was filled with the urge to hug her again, and he looked into her deep brown eyes to see if the answer to why lay there. The seemed to stare at each other for a moment too long though, making them both blush, and Hikaru quickly turned around and made his way back across the room to his brother, who's eyes stared at him with wonder.


	2. Chapter 2: Cleaning Never Got More Inter

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, but it's ok, because I get to watch it

Author's Note: So, the grammer isn't perfect in this one because I was in a hurry to finish (gotta do my homework, ughh) but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless (:

Chapter 2: Cleaning Never Got More Interesting

Kaoru had seen it before now. That look that he saw in his twin's eyes. He watched them as his brother walked back. They were wide, and shined with a light that Kaoru had never seen before. And when Hikaru finally saw that in himself, and realized his feelings… Kaoru had a feeling that he would be alone. But wouldn't it be worth the pain? For at least one of them to find love? He was amazed at his brother's willingness to open up. Kaoru was more closed off from the world than he had realized.

Hikaru made it back over to their table and sat down in the chair beside him, just as the last remains of a blush faded. It was odd to see him blush, since it really wasn't Hikaru's style. Kaoru's eyes drifted over to Haruhi as his brother started up the conversation with their clients again. She was still leaning up against the wall, staring off into space. She seemed to jump as she came to a realization that Hikaru had actually rescued her. She looked up at Hikaru, eyes wide, then back down at the floor where he had just stood. She was about to look back up at him, but Kyoya took the moment to saunter over, speaking to her as he pushed up his glasses. Kaoru couldn't tell what he said to her, but she quickly jumped into motion, running off to grab the coffee pot and cups. Kyoya must have warned her about her debt to be paid.

"Kaoru, Hikaru? Can we see you tomorrow as well?" One of their clients asked, breaking his attention and calling him back to the table.

Kaoru and Hikaru gave them both dazzling smiles, speaking in unison. "Of course."

* * *

Haruhi was the last one in the music room. Everyone was already gone, heading home, she assumed. She would have been also, but Kyoya had demanded that she clean up the music room to make up for the lost client. Not surprising on his part, for he was the manager of the club's finances, and one less client meant less money. She sighed as she stood from the couch and made her way to a nearby storage closet. The stale and musty smell met her as she fumbled around the unlit room, looking for some kind of makeshift broom. Finally her fingers clutched around something fairly similar, and she shuffled back out into the fading light of the music room. She could just see the sun setting at the horizon, giving the room an orange glow. It seemed to make everything a little bit more beautiful.

Sweeping might have sound boring to most people, but Haruhi found it calming in a way. Unexpectedly, she found herself done with half of the room in a matter of minutes. Just as she was about to move the next chair to sweep under it, someone next door started to sing. The girl had a beautiful voice, and soon she found herself swaying to the beautiful and sorrowful melody, twirling around the room with her broom. She had never been much into dancing, but she couldn't seem to stop herself.

She spun around the couches and tables, and soon she was even dancing with her eyes closed. But finally the song came to a beautiful and grief-stricken end, and she slowly made her way to a stop, eyes still closed. She didn't know where she was in the room anymore, but she could feel the warmth of the sun on her face. For a moment, she was completely, and utterly, at peace.

"Haruhi?"

Her feet became lead weights. She felt embarrassment rise in her, turning her cheeks red. She hadn't expected for someone to come back to the room, and she wondered if they had seen her dancing or not. Slowly, she opened her eyes to the last of the fading sunset. It was so beautiful that for a moment she almost forgot that someone had called her name. Finally, she turned around, and her eyes widened as she saw who was looking back at her.

* * *

Hikaru walked out the entrance to the school, his brother and Kyoya in tow. The fading sunset was beautiful, and he closed his eyes for a moment just to feel the warmth on his face.

"So, Kyoya," Kaoru started. "What were you talking to Haruhi about before you left?" Hikaru was surprised that his brother would care, but then he found himself as well anticipating the answer.

His sighed. "Nothing in particular, I just told her to clean the room before she left." Annoyed was the only thing Hikaru could hear in his tone.

"By herself?" He asked.

"Well of course. It's not like either of you two, or anyone else from the host club for that matter, is going to actually pick up a broom and help."

Hikaru hated to admit it, but he was right. None of them had ever cleaned once in their entire life. He looked over at Kaoru, and knew by his expression that he was thinking the exact same thing.

Kaoru returned his gaze. "Maybe… We should go help her?"

There was a first time for everything. Hikaru didn't hesitate to nod his head. In unison, they both turned back around and headed back towards the music room. As they got closer, the sounds of someone singing floated down the hall toward them, and Hikaru soon found himself humming along with her.

"You know what? I should go get some window cleaner from that janitor's closet down stairs so we can help. I'll be right back." He quickly headed down a side hallway towards the stairs just as Hikaru reached the music room doors. The scene from earlier that day started to pay through his mind as he reached out and turned the handle. A new blush came to his cheeks at the thought. His eyes were still glued to the handle of the open door, and was about to shut the door again and head after his brother, when a movement in the room caught his eye. He quickly looked up.

And slowly, his mouth dropped open in awe.

The room was basked in a sunset of orange colors. And in the middle of the room, eyes closed, was Haruhi. She was twirling and swaying across the room, he broom sweeping along with her. He short brown hair brushed along her cheeks as she turned, and the sunlight brushed across her skin with a golden glow. She looked so happy, so peaceful, that he refused to interrupt her, watching her until the singing from next door finally slowed to a stop, as did her feet. She stood facing away from him, her face turned towards the sun. He couldn't help but envy her a little.

Finally, he decided to speak. "Haruhi?"

She jumped a little at the noise. It took her longer than it should to turn around, but he guessed that she was enjoying her sunset while it lasted. As their eyesight finally connected, her eyes went wide.

"Hikaru? What are you doing here?"

"You mean what are WE doing here." Kaoru slid in through the gap between the door and Hikaru, walking towards her. "We're here to help you."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Help me clean?"

"Yep." Hikaru added, walking over to his brother and grabbing a bottle of window cleaner.

She seemed to want to ask something else, but held her tongue. "Thank you." She said softly.

Both the twins smiled and got to work, scrubbing at the windows after putting the window cleaner on. Hikaru quickly raced through the first window, unknowingly leaving streaks in his wake.

"Wait, wait, and wait." Haruhi called, setting down her broom and walking over to him. "Like this." She sprayed a little on the window, wiped from frame to frame, and then took another towel and wiped it dry, leaving the window spotless and streakless. "Now you try."

Hikaru tried to follow her example, quickly scrubbing the window he was on to get it done.

"No no, like this." Suddenly, she placed her hand over his, moving in back and forth in a slow, zigzag motion. A fire raced up his arm, and for some reason, his heart started to beat faster. Once he got the hang of the motion she removed her hand and walked back over to her broom, continuing her sweeping. Hikaru continued to stare at his hand, where he could still feel where she had touched him.

What was going on with him?

All the while, Kaoru watched his brother and Haruhi, a plan starting to form.


	3. Chapter 3: Clutching

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Ouran Host Club, or it's High School and characters, because I lack the skills to draw that good**

**A/N: I have had absolutely no time lately, so I'm trying desperately to fit writing this story between any activities I have going on. I cannot wait for the weekend!!!**

**Hope you enjoy, and thanks to those who have stuck with me this long (: It means a lot!**

---

By the time they finished it was mostly dark outside, the sun already swallowed by the horizon. As he and Kaoru had started to walk her home, Haruhi had told them that there was no need to go out of their way, but of course, Hikaru wouldn't take that as an answer.

"Don't be stupid! What if some drunken guy just happens to turn the corner at the same moment you are, and he happens to like what he sees?" Hikaru retorted angrily.

Haruhi laughed. "You two do remember that I am dressed like a boy?"

"Ok, well what if a drunken woman just happens to…"

Haruhi quickly interrupted him. "Really Hikaru, it's alright!" She turned and started walking away.

Suddenly, Kaoru shouted after her. "They we promise to see you tomorrow at your place!"

Hikaru could hear her sigh from the corner of the street. "I guess it's only fair. I'll see you then!" She shouted back. Then she skittered around the corner and was gone.

-

Kaoru put on a pair of pajama pants and slipped into bed next to his almost asleep brother. The room was lit by the brightness of the moon filtering in through the window, giving them both ghostly white skin and bleached hair. Hikaru was lying on his back, looking at the ceiling

"Hey, Hikaru?" Kaoru whispered.

His brother looked over at him, turning on his side. "Yeah, Kaoru?"

"You know how before we left Haruhi, we promised her that we would come over tomorrow?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well…" Kaoru paused for a moment, dragging out the suspension.

Hikaru studied him for a moment. "You can't go to her house tomorrow." He stated, already seeing Kaoru's response plastered on his face.

Kaoru put on a sad face, looking down in shame. "Yeah, I totally forgot that I had already promised that I would see our aunt in the town over..."

Hikaru frowned over at his brother. "That was irresponsible of you, Kaoru. You're usually not like that."

"I know, I know. But… You can still go." He watched his brother's expression, which seemed nervous. Kaoru had to bite back a smile that would give him away.

Finally, Hikaru shrugged. "You owe me one, though."

"Done." With this they both slipped under the covers, snuggling up against each other for body heat. Kaoru turned away from his bother so that he couldn't see the smile spreading across his face. Since when did they actually have an aunt in the next town? Never.

---

The day's wind whipped at his faded jeans and tshirt, and the cloudy sky continued to block the sun from reaching the ground. Hikaru looked up and frowned. What a nasty day to be walking. He hadn't wanted to take the limousine like he and Kaoru usually did, because it called too much attention. And he knew that Haruhi didn't like it. But as he walked he wished he would have at least called a taxi.

She had a small place, and truthfully, despite the standards that the Host club members had, he loved it. It was a commoner home that had a home feel to it. His parents had tons of houses, all of which he'd been to, but none felt like an actual home. He envied Haruhi for that. As he neared her door, he started to feel a loneliness beside him. He was some use to having Kaoru with him at all times, and they were rarely separated like this. He knocked on her door, and started to wonder if maybe he should have called up this aunt of theirs and asked her to reschedule her visit with Kaoru. Wait… they didn't have an aunt near here, did they…?

"Come on in!" He heard her call from somewhere inside. "The doors unlocked!"

Hikaru turned the handle and made his way inside the warm house, taking off his shoes. He could see the TV on in the living room, playing a comical show that he'd never seen before. Instead of sitting down, he traveled farther down the hallway, to the kitchen. Next to the sink stood Haruhi, who was filling a kettle with water for tea. Hikaru soundlessly leaned against the frame of the kitchen doorway, watching her make it. He'd never actually seen anyone make tea before, since he had always been served drinks.

Without even turning around, she knew he was there. "Hey Hikaru, where's Kaoru?

Hikaru couldn't help but laugh in amazement. "How did you know it was just me?"

"Easy, usually Kaoru is more up on stage and starts the conversation, while you tend to be a bit more like a rowdy audience when he is around. But when you two are split, you have quite the more laid back side to you."

"Oh." Hikaru had no idea what she was talking about.

She laughed, turning around. "You have no idea what I just said did you?"

He ran his hand across the back of his red hair. "No, not really." Now that she was facing him, he noticed that she was actually wearing a dress for a change, even if it was just a plain blue one. But the real shocker was that she was wearing makeup. Mascara and eye shadow surrounded her eyes completely, as well as lipstick and blush. He didn't like it though, for some reason. It just didn't look like Haruhi to him, like she was hidden behind the mask of cosmetics. But overall he thought she actually looked… quite pretty. But he shook off the thought immediately, telling himself he was being ridiculous.

Waving a hand at her face, she shrugged. "My neighbor is practicing to be a cosmetologist, and she wanted to try out her makeup skills." She sighed and sat up on the counter, swinging her legs. "So, you didn't answer my question. What happen to Kaoru? Wasn't this his idea in the first place?"

"Why do you care?" He demanded. As a hurt look spread across her face, he immediately regretted his words. "Uh... look, I'm sorry about that." Why had he gotten so mad all of the sudden? "Kaoru had forgotten that he had made plans with are aunt already and had to skip out, so I came alone." He answered quickly.

She nodded, obviously still a little hurt. "I see."

He would have to make it up to her. "So… how about we go somewhere?" He had no idea what he was doing, but the last time they had gone out it went well for the most part, so why couldn't he do it again?

She tilted her head to the side in thought. "Hm… Alright." She didn't ask where they were going to go, just turned off the stove, went over to the coat rack, and grabbed a sweater.

The both got their shoes on and headed out the door. Once they were down the stairs, Haruhi looked up at the clouds in distaste. "You don't think it's going to…?"

"I doubt it will rain. It's just a little cloudy is all." They headed down the street towards the middle of town. The wind had died down a little, and the sun peaked through the clouds for a moment. "See, it's starting to clear up already."

She nodded and smiled, looking up at the little glimmer of sun. She trusted him, and he felt relief wash through him.

-

"Oh my god, this is amazing!" Hikaru exclaimed, taking another bite of a candy like stick.

"Told ya!" She took another bite of hers as well. "Use to get them all the time when I was little."

Hikaru looked over at Haruhi as they walked down the sidewalk. "You know, I haven't heard too much about your child hood. What were you like in elementary?" He tried to picture Haruhi as a child, and pictured a little girl with big brown eyes and pig tails. He smiled to himself.

She giggled a little. "Well, there isn't much to tell. I use to love playing tag, and when I was asked what I wanted to be when I grew up, I'd tell them that I wanted to be a mother just like mine." He couldn't help but smile at the cuteness. "It was an almost normal childhood." He knew why she said almost, since her mother had died when she was five. He felt himself frown a little.

"You know, when Hikaru and I were little, and we were asked what we wanted to be, we would tell them that we wanted to be able to stay with each other forever."

Hikaru looked over at Haruhi, who smiled up at him. "That sounds like you two." She replied.

Hikaru laughed. "When do we not sound like ourselves?"

"Well… recently you both have seemed kind of… distant. You haven't been playing as many tricks as you usually do. Neither of you have made up any kind of plans in a while. It's almost making me nervous in a way. Like waiting for a bomb to be set off."

Hikaru thought about this, and realized that she was right. Where had their little devil attitudes gone to?

Haruhi stretched her arms up toward the sky. "It's almost like you two are starting to grow up…" She laughed just as raindrop fell onto Hikaru's arm. He's head jerked to the sky, watching as the first drops of rain headed towards the ground.

Haruhi cringed as a few raindrops fell on her. "This is going to be terrible for my makeup." She looked up at the sky as well.

"It figures it would rain." Hikaru sighed and looked over at her nervously. "I didn't mean to lead you out here during a storm."

"It's not thundering, so let's head back home fast, ok? I think we can get back there in ten minutes if we move fast." She started walking back towards the house before he could answer, almost running. He remembered when he found her in the church crying, and he knew she was deathly afraid of thunder. The sooner they got inside, the better. He quickly ran after her, keeping up with ease.

Her face showed fear, and Hikaru wanted to comfort her somehow. But there really wasn't anything to do, so he started talking about nothing in particular. "You know, I don't actually think me and Kaoru have an aunt that lives anywhere near us." 

Haruhi looked up at him in surprise. "Then where…?" She was cut off by a bright flash, followed by the loudest clap of thunder he had ever heard in his life. He quickly grabbed for Haruhi to shield her ears as much as he could, but was nowhere near enough help.

She was screaming. So loud, that he thought that he would never be able to get the noise out of his head. Her body shook so hard, that it was almost like an earth itself was moving beneath him. Hands clutched to him so tight that she broke skin with her fingernails. And as another clap of lighting went off, though not as loud, she screamed even louder and lost her stance. Hikaru caught her before she hit the pavement.

"Haruhi!" He screamed, making her screaming stop, being replaced with crying so fierce that she practically shook out of his arms. They couldn't stay out her any longer.

He picked her up his arm, just like a small child, and ran harder than he ever had in his entire life. Thunder continued to roll and roar around them, making a little scream slip from her mouth each time. He squeezed her head tighter to his chest as he ran, trying desperately to block the sound from her ears. As he neared her street, the rain started to pour so dense that it flicked at his skin painfully.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, but was surely only minutes, he turned the corner and ran up the stairs to her home, bursting through the door and forcefully shutting it behind him. He leaned back against it trying to catch his breath and hold the shaking Haruhi against him. Beating a mile a minute, he was sure his heart would break out of his chest in pure terror. He was truly terrified for the first time in his life.

Quickly, he walked to the living room and softly set her down on the couch. swiftly grabbing a blanket from a nearby table, he wrapped it around her shaking form. Unsure of what to do next, he stood there for a moment, looking down at her in uncertainty. Another clap of thunder rang outside, and she whimpered, pulling the blanket closer around her, eyes squeezed shut.

"I think I'll go make some tea." He turned and was about to head for the kitchen when a hand flew out and snatched his shirt.

Her voice shook as she spoke. "P-please… Please don't leave me…" Her makeup ran down her face in multicolored eye shadow streaks, as well as deep black smudges from her mascara, making her almost unrecognizable.

Hesitantly, he sat down beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders. Her head automatically came to be rested against his chest as she cried. And soon he realized, even as the storm became worse, as her makeup transferred onto his shirt, she stopped jumping at the sound of the thunder. Was that because of him? Only silent tears streamed down her face. They sat there for an hour; Haruhi stayed snuggled against him as he ran over the scene from outside. Her scream still replayed itself in his mind every once in a while. He had never seen anyone so scared, and never felt so frightened in return.

At last, the rain slowed to a trickle. The thunder quieted, and soon he couldn't hear it at all. Haruhi's trembling slowed, though didn't disappear completely. She raised her head a little so that she could just see out the window, and sighed in relief.

Hikaru stood and held out a hand to her. "Come on, lets go get you cleaned up. It's over now."

She looked up at him, and then slowly reached out and placed her hand in his.

He led her to the bathroom, picking up her slightly shaking form, and setting her on the counter. She was about to turn around to look at herself in the mirror when he stopped her. "I wouldn't recommend that." She stopped herself mid turn and nodded. She knew she didn't look fantastic right now.

Hikaru grabbed a rag from the stack on the shelf and ran it under the faucet, mixing some soap with the warm water. Then slowly, he started to wipe away the black mess, as well as moving her plastered hair away from her face.

"Hikaru…" Haruhi started.

"Hm?"

"Why are you doing this?" She asked softly. "Why are you helping me?"

He stopped his rag, and looked her in the eyes, unsure on how to answer. "Because you're a wreck, and someone has to take care of you." His voice was a little harsher than he would have liked. Her face turned up into a smiled anyway, and he smiled a little in return as he concentrated on his work.

A few moments later she spoke again. "Hikaru?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

He nodded, and she closed her eyes as he continued to remove the rest of the makeup.

Soon, with her face completely clear, he could finally see her again. He realized that he liked her without makeup. She didn't need it. "There you are." Was all he said.

She looked up at him in surprise to his words, and then suddenly, she leaned forward and kissed him. Her lips softly held their position, radiating heat onto his own. A shockwave ran through his body, unlike anything he had ever felt before, and he was frozen, unable to react. The world around him seemed to melt together. And then he quickly backed up against the wall, breaking their kiss. His eyes were wide with astonishment. She had just kissed him.

"I… uh.. I…" She stuttered. Her hand fluttered to her lips.

"I've… I've got to go." He interrupted, and stumbled out the bathroom door. His shoes made squeaking noises as he ran down the hallway as fast as possible, running out the front door into the sprinkle of rain.

---

**Haha yeah that was a LONG chapter! I'll start up the next one tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4: Just One Kiss

**Chapter 4: Just One Kiss**

**A/N: For those of you who message me and told me that they can't wait for the next chapter, thank you! Im sorry it took me so long to get this typed :P I really hope you enjoy this (:**

**Also, to those of you who asked me when in the anime this is taking place: This is right after they get back from summer break, but not after the anime ends. Right around after that Halloween haunted house episode.**

**Anywho, thank you again to those of you who have added this to your favorites! You make my heart swell with happiness!**

**

* * *

**

She sat frozen on the counter, dumbfounded. Had she really just… kissed Hikaru? Well, obviously she had. But… She raised a hand to her lips, which were burning so hot she was sure they must have been on fire. "I.. uh.. I.." She tried to stutter out a reason for why she had done it, but couldn't find one. What in the hell was going on with her?

His eyes showed a thousand different emotions, but the most prominent one was fear. "I've… I've got to go." He interrupted, and stumbled out the bathroom door, almost falling down in his attempt to get away. She heard to front door open roughly and then shut behind him with a bang. She flinched at the sound. But before she did could think any further, her body catapulted itself off the counter and began running down the hallway.

"Hikaru!" She screamed as he turned the corner to her street. "Hikaru, wait!" She was already on the street and running, but it seemed like her feet were moving in slow motion, not receiving the correct signals from her brain. She felt the patters of ran start to hit her harder and harder the farther she ran.

"Hikaru! She screamed again as she turned the corner, seeing a glimps of him just as he turned down another street. She forced herself to speed up, trying to make her feet move faster. And suddenly her feet were not below her anymore, and she was falling, the concrete coming up to meet her.

Her vision blurred in pain, but the pain cleared her mind, making her logical thoughts rush back to her at once. What was she doing? Why had she chased after him? If he ran away, that means he doesn't want to see her anymore, right? It was understandable. She would have flipped too if someone just decided to kiss her out of nowhere. Why had she done such a stupid thing? Suddenly tears came to her eyes, and she felt molded to the spot where she lay, stunned.

"Haruhi!" She heard a voice yell from off in the distance. Curious to who it was, but unable to actually move yet, she listened to the approaching footsteps, the rain gluing her to the puddles that surrounded her.

Unexpectedly, a pair of hands was pulling her from the ground, and soon she found herself laying in the lap of someone, the path of rain blocked by another face looking down at her. Kaoru's face.

She didn't speak at first, but continued to look up at him, and a startling shiver of relief flooded through her. Finally, she broke her stuned silence and found her lips, forcing the first thing in her mind out. "I'm such a klutz." She wasn't sure if Kaoru heard her over the rain.

He laughed. "Yes, you are." He moved her wet hair off of her face. And then he slowly leaned down and kissed her, their lips meeting for the first time. An electrocuting wave of shock ran through her. But there was no heat, no fire burning through her, and her heart wasn't about to burst out of her chest as it seemed it would do before. But it was warm, like the sun shining down on you, and her heart seemed to beat in a consoling rhythm that pulsed in every part of her body.

He pulled away after a short moment, then after realizing what he had done, looking down at her in apology. "I'm sorry… I just… After seeing you kiss Hikaru, I got kind of jealous…" He looked away in the direction where his brother had ran, then back down at her. "But… it's not the same is it?"

She looked up at him in surprise. How had he known? "No, its not. Not at all." And he had been watching them this whole time? She then remembered that the blinds in her house were open. "How could you tell?"

He smirked. "Your reactions to things are much different when they involve my brother."

She frowned. She reacted differently around Hikaru? Well, besides the kiss that they had shared in her bathroom, she was sure that she had treated both of them just the same…

"You're so oblivious." He smirked, but his expression slowly fell back into a thoughtful state. "You still love him more…" He sighed, pulling Haruhi to her feet as he stood. She tried to speak a refusal that she didn't love him, it had been that long since she had first met the twins, but he placed a finger to her lips and shoot his head. "You don't have to lie to me, or to yourself, in fact. Just think about it a little." The rain continued to beat down, but still with no thunder. "But first, we have to find him."

She cringed at the thought of facing him again. Would he even speak to her? "Are you sure we shouldn't give him space…?"

"No. You probably don't realize that Hikaru and I are… So detached from society that we both, especially Hikaru, can't connect with some on an emotion level as easy. Especially loving someone else… You have shown him something he never knew existed when he didn't expect to be accepted by someone else besides me at all. So he's gone into hiding again…" He sighed and ran his and through his soaking hair, trying to pull it away from his face. He locked eyes with Haruhi. "Now you need to seek him out, show him that you care, but you can't let him get away. It's time he learns to let people in. Both of us do. Even if it's one at a time."

Hide and seek… it was almost like a child's game of hide and seek.

"Where do you think he would have gone though?" She looked down the street, trying to think of nearby places. Her feet started to walk towards the last place she saw him.

Kaoru matched her pace, squinting his eyes against the rain. "Maybe downtown, but definitely somewhere secluded. There won't be very many people around him."

Haruhi frowned in dismay. "There are a lot of secluded places… How about we split up?"

Kaoru frowned at this suggestion. "The storm might pick up again… Are you sure you will be ok?"

She nodded with certainty, her confidence within nowhere near as strong. An invisible shiver passed through her at the thought of another thunderstorm. Without giving herself another minute to think it over, she took off down the street she saw Hikaru run down.

Her eyes darted from one alley way to the next as she passed, trying to find a glimps of red hair, but her overwhelming thoughts continued to flood her as she searched. Did she… love Hikaru? They had only one actual date with each other, which wasn't bad till the end, and even then he had come back and comforted her… And then today, he had once again been there for her. She had never had someone take care of her like that before. She had never felt safer than when she was with him. She could trust him. Is that what it meant to be in love? She really wasn't sure.

But then that kiss… They had barely even touched lips, the simplest kiss ever, and now she could see the way it had made her feel. Just one kiss…

And then everything clicked. She truly saw now… that Kaoru was right. She did have feelings for Hikaru… Love or not… and all of those signs that she had been blind to, where all so deafeningly clear…

That quickening of the heart when he walked into a room.

The lingering feeling of every time that they brushed on accident.

The way that she would think about him when she wouldn't expect it.

So many signs… She really was oblivious.

But…

Did Hikaru feel the same way? Would he ever feel the same way? Could she really bring him out of his hiding spot?

* * *

**P.S. (June 20, 2010): I am again so sorry to all of you who have been waiting for this chapter! Took me months to get back into the mood to write this… and I'm sorry that it is so messy, but I promise the next chapter will be better.**

**Thanks for your lovely comments! Reviews are welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5: Needing Something More

**Chapter 5: Needing Something More**

**Disclamer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters, but one can always wish ;) **

**A/N: The last chapter! I thank all of you lovely people for messaging me to get back on here and finish this, I am quite proud to finish what I started for once !**

**And I'm hoping *HOPEHOPEHOPE* that I don't rush the ending on this.**

**Enjoy the end of my first FanFiction :)**

**

* * *

**

_Where was Kaoru when you needed him? Oh, that's right, at our aunt's house in the "next town over"._

The soft patter of rain around him could not make Hikaru feel any better, like it usually did. Right now, he wasn't sure what he was actually feeling. It was a magnitude of things, all melted together. Confusion, nervousness… But the only one he could truly understand was his fear. He was frightened out of his mind.

Everything had been fine… Actually, more than fine. They had gotten back to the house and the rain had died down, and then he helped her clean up… but… she had…

She had kissed him?

He had never experienced anything like it before. And the weird thing was, for a split second, he had… wanted to kiss her back. He shook his head in confusion, his red hair sending water droplets flying in every direction.

But why had she done that? All he was doing was helping her out a little; She really was a mess after getting back in the house… He was even a little nicer for a change, and that surprised him, becaue he knew he had a quick temper, especially around some of the things Haruhi tended to say…

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. What was going on with him?

* * *

Haruhi wondered if Kaoru had found him yet. She had been running for a good ten minutes, and her sides were burning with pain. She breathed hard as she ran into different empty looking shops and shadowed alleyways. Even the slightest red color from a man's shirt or a woman's handbag would send her backtracking to see if maybe it was him.

The sky continued to grow darker, as did her worries. Thunder would old make the situation worse. She knew that she would be unable to look for Hikaru if even one clap sounded. This seemed to carry her feet faster across the wet pavement.

Up ahead, a park that she had walked through many times came into view, and a flicker of hope passed through her. Could it be? She entered without a moment's thought and quickly sprinted down the cobble path deeper into the line of trees, praying she was right.

And sure enough, there he was. Sitting under a large sakura tree, head leaned back against it, eyes closed. She slowed to a walk, silently making her way in front of him. But her last step gave her away, the earth squishing beneath her ballet flat.

His eyes flew open in an instant, and he quickly jumped to his feet, back still against the sakura tree. His feet made a move to leave.

"Wait." She asked softly. His froze in place immediately, avoiding her eyes. "Just listen to me." He continued to avoid her gaze, but nodded quickly.

Haruhi took a slow step closer. "I know it's hard to ask this of you. And I know that you probably don't understand how. Because you have never needed someone else before. You and Kaoru have always had each other. But you must know that there is so much more to life than that. There are others out there who would love to be part of your world too. You are missing out on a huge part of life. A part that both you and Kaoru deserve to enjoy. That is why I need to ask you… To let me in." She took another slow step forward and touched his arm with her finger tips. Like her fingers held electricity, the shock jolted Hikaru's eyes straight to her's, their gaze locking within one another's.

"I…" Hikaru shuddered, squeezing his eyes shut. "Haruhi, you don't understand." A hint of anger was laced in his voice. Haruhi slowly place her other hand on his soaked arm.

"Please… Can't you see…" She rested her forehead against his chest, her eyes blurring with tears. What was she suppose to do… "That I…" She didn't know what else to do besides just right out tell him, which might just scare him away again… "I love you." She said softly.

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Her wet locks of hair stuck to her face, and she felt as if she was standing there bare, revealing everything. Still no sound of movement came from Hikaru beneath her, just a pounding heartbeat the drummed against her forehead, the only sign that he was there.

And then suddenly his hands moved up to her shoulders, and slowly, he pushed her back into a standing position. And then she knew that she must have failed. She didn't know how to express her feelings any better than Kaoru or Hikaru. She would not be able to show them what it was to open up. A rush of grief hit her, and tears poured from her eyes, hidden by the hair plastered to her face.

* * *

Her forehead was rested against his chest, sending another heat wave to follow the one caused by her fingertips. What would happen if he let her in? Would she separate him from his brother? Would she hurt him like he saw so many others hurt the people they had trusted and care for? "Please… Can't you see…" Her body trembled, shaking his as well. "That I…" Would she truly care for him just like Kaoru had always cared for him? "I love you." Her voice was so soft that for a moment he was sure it was just the rain pattering against the world around him. There was no way he could have truly heard that… So he waited, to see if maybe she would repeat what he thought he had heard.

He stood there unmoving, waiting. Finally, he knew there was only one way to know. Slowly, he rested his hands on her shoulders, pushing her back. He had to look into her eyes and hear it. But her head was down, hair stuck to the place where her eyes should have been. She stood unmoving beneath his hands.

He could feel anger bubbling inside of him. He was angry at the fact that his mind was making up things that were not really said. Or was it? But he had to know. He had to. He grasped her chin and forced her to look at him, but here eyes were closed against her hair. Quickly he wiped away her hair, uncovering her face. He had never noticed before, but she had an absolutely perfect face. For a moment he forgot what he was doing, and just stared down at her.

Her eyes slowly opened to look at him in shock. That's when he finally noticed that what he had mistaken for rain drops on her face, were really tears. And slowly as his anger left him, he asked. "What did you say?"

She blinked at him, eyes wide. "I… love you." And this time, there was no way he could be mistaken. And all of the sudden he had no confusion, nothing to hide his feelings. He wasn't even sure what he had been hiding from in the first place. And without hesitation he pulled her chin towards him, caressing her trembling lips with a kiss. Slowly she broke from her frozen state, and their lips moved more fiercely than ever, hungry for the feeling they had been craving for so long.

Just behind the both of them, Kaoru leaned against a nearby tree, a satisfied smile on his lips.

She did it. And he knew she could. All he needed was to take a chance, to be shown that there was other people out there that could come to love him just like I can.

Eventually, there is an end to all of our games of Hide and Seek.

_The end_

_

* * *

_

**An Ending Note: Ahhh bad . I kind broke my promise for a better chapter, and more than that, it's the end. A very dramatic ending, but I hope you enjoyed this even if it was my very first fanfic. I actually really loved writing this! Review this and give me some pointers if you desire, I'll love you even more for it!**

**Thanks to you for reading! (:**


End file.
